De mon sang
by Le Visiteur
Summary: Je ne m'attacherais pas. Je ne laisserais pas mes sentiments paraître. Je ne faiblirais pas. Je ne laisserais pas ce loup garou entrer dans ma vie. Je ne laisserais pas mon sang gouverner mes envies. Et je finirais mon contrat. Coûte que coûte. Sterek, évidemment. Rating M. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas ! Sauf les OC :) Venez lire !
1. Chapter 1

Hoooooooooy les gens :D ! Voici une nouvelle fiction qui me trottait par la tête ! Les personnages de m'appartiennent évidemment pas J !

Donc rating M, parce que … Vous comprendrez en lisant, au fil de l'eau u_u ! Mais je dois encore savoir si je décris vraiment ou si je reste soft … Je me déciderais en prenant en compte vos avis :D !

Donc, pour le ryhtme de parution, et bien, ce ne sera pas constant. Un chapitre, dès que j'ai fini le suivant, pour garder quelque chose sous la main en cas de problèmes J !

Un Sterek, bien évidemment ! Uhuhuhu *ç* ! Donc bon, j'espère en tout cas que ça vous plaira ! Ceci est un genre de prologue, un chapitre court qui met en place les personnages principaux, donc ne vous inquietez pas de la longueur ! De plus, moins c'est long, pkus c'est rapide à poster :D ! Mais je ne ferais jamais quelque chose de rapide au détriment de la qualité, non !

Les pensées ou dialogues silencieux sont en **GRAS**, et la toute première scène est en fait un aperçu de la suite bien après après u_u !

Breffons, bonne lecture !

0oOo0

Les longs néons bleus grésillaient faiblement, brisé en plusieurs points, répandant une faible lumière tamisée, obstruée par la fumée de la pièce. Les effluves sanguines léchaient le sol, rampaient sur les corps, remontant peu à peu l'escalier. Les meubles de cuir autrefois agencés avec goût, étaient renversés, déchirés, tachés de sang, en harmonie avec le reste de la pièce.

Les pupilles vitreuses fixaient l'étendue de leur échec, accrochant le corps meurtri et blessé de Stiles. Les cheveux blonds et autrefois soyeux étaient à présent emmêlés dans un mélange de crasse poisseuse et ensanglantée, nageant dans le sang. Les yeux auparavant si bleus reflétaient la haine, une rage sourde et inassouvi. Le reste du corps se trouvait quelques mètres plus loin, les muscles toujours crispés, les doigts longs et fin se renfermant sur le vide, comme des serres. Seul retentissait le crépitement des lampes brisées, et le bruit des gouttes de sang, qui tombaient, suivant le même rythme.

Le froid s'insinuait doucement, silencieusement dans le corps de Stiles, comme une berceuse, qui apaisait, endormait. Le liquide carmin s'échappait, lentement, tristement de la plaie, se répandant sur le sol, formant une mare sombre, comme tant d'autres autour de lui. La chaleur provisoire embrassait son cou, se répandait délicieusement, avant de repartir, tout aussi vite.

**_ Vais-je mourir cette fois, Pel ? C'est la bonne ? **

Aucun son ne sortit des minces lèvres, rougies par le froid. La peau blanche, striée de taches sombres, restait immobile. Aucune respiration. Juste l'écoulement serein du sang qui s'épanchait en un baiser.

**_ Pas encore, Stiles. Pas encore, résonnait calmement la voix, doucereuse. On ne va pas encore se quitter. On se l'était promis, pas vrai ? **

Stiles ne sentait plus que le haut de son corps. Les fourmis crissaient dans ses bras, ses jambes, le torturant encore un peu. Les dents blanches de son sourire factice ne claquaient plus. Les yeux ambrés restaient statiques. Éteints, ils contemplaient le plafond blanchâtre de la boîte de nuit, trouvant un goût douteux à sa couleur. Et parfois, la silhouette fine et féline de Pel éclaircissait le spectacle, donnant un sens provisoire au sourire figé.

**_ Cela prendra plus de temps que prévu. Mais j'y arriverais. Ne faisons pas attendre Katy...**

**_ Et Derek, s'empressa d'ajouter Stiles. Juste un au revoir. D'accord ? **

**_ D'accord.**

**0oOo0**

Stiles resserrait nerveusement la poignée de sa valise, les joues rougies par le froid nouveau de l'hiver, l'automne cédant sa place. Ses yeux fixés sur la porte, son souffle s'accrochant au verre, Stiles soupira encore une fois. Il y arriverait, c'était sûr. Ce n'était pas son premier contrat, loin de la. Le plus difficile, sûrement. Katy n'était pas là, aussi. Jeté seul dans une ville paumée de Californie, nid de créature surnaturelle, majoritairement contrôlée par une bande de sac à puces territorial.

Vivre à leur proximité ne l'enchantait pas. Mais alors, pas du tout. Transformés, il les trouvait

effrayant. Plus rapides qu'un vampire. Plus bestiales qu'un vampire. Plus moches aussi. La meute Hale, dans un jour de bonne fortune était tout de même relativement réduite. Mais de bonne qualité, hélas. Il pourrait tout aussi bien les éviter. Mais être héberger par les personnes qui les chassaient n'allait pas aider. Les histoires d'odeurs, toutes ces conneries. De plus, pauvre sorcier sous doué de son état, le sang se Stiles sentait désespérément bon.

Alléchant. Délectable. Appétissant. Initiateur des pertes de contrôles. Son sang rendait fou. Les loups garous devenaient incontrôlables, un besoin irrépressible de le posséder les tiraillait. Les vampires voulaient juste le tuer et perdaient tout aussi bien le contrôle. Coucher avec un loup garou avait été une épreuve pour Stiles et son délicat postérieur. Il était maudit, littéralement. Son odeur rendait fou les créatures primaires. Pour autant, il avait appris à contrôler son corps, et ses odeurs. Mais les effluves extérieures, de la maison Argent ne passeraient pas inaperçues. Alors ne rencontrer aucun accros, ou tout du moins des questions allait être difficile.

Surtout que non contente de le laisser tomber dans une mission pareille, Katy n'avait trouvé mieux que de le mettre dans un foutu lycée.

_ Allison, c'est qui ? Grogna une voix masculine, qui devait être Chris.

Allison roula des yeux, jetant un bref regard exaspéré vers l'intérieur, avant de me fixer longuement, comme en attente de la question posée.

_ Pardon, je m'appelle Stiles ! Répondez juste à Chris que je viens de la part de Katy, s'il vous plait, enchainais-je embarrassé.

L'effet fut immédiat. Chris Argent se précipita hors de son canapé, alerte, avant d'apparaitre derrière sa fille, un air suspicieux ornant son visage fin. Ses yeux bleus se calmèrent, et ignorèrent calmement les regards interrogatifs de sa fille, avant d'inviter le jeune homme à entrer. Stiles entra, laissant la jeune fille dubitative et pantoise, et resta planté là, entre deux pièces, attendant une quelconque autorisation. Rapidement, l'aine revint, le regard sérieux, avant de s'adresser à Stiles, provoquant une fois de plus l'agacement de sa fille.

_ Tu dormiras à l'étage. Un minimum de savoir-vivre est demandé. Tu ranges ce que tu déranges, tu fais ta vaisselle, tout ça. Si j'ai quoi que ce soit à dire, tu dégages. Et au diable ce que pourra dire Katy.

Stiles restait avant tout français. Tout ça lui paraissait normal et justifié. Et les français avait quand même un savoir vivre connu. En entendant la dernière phrase de son hôte, la curiosité de Stiles piqua un bond. Tirer les vers du nez de Katy serait sûrement amusant.

_ Évidemment. Je vais m'installer, et merci encore, remercia Stiles, courbant l'échine, avant de s'engager dans l'escalier. Je ne serais là que pour environ un mois, normalement.

Sur quoi, Chris retourna à ses occupations, tandis qu'Allison achevait d'exploser.

_ Mais c'est qui à la fin ?

_ Un chasseur, expliqua-t-il calmement. Mais de vampire.

0oOo0

Les mains dans les poches, Stiles maudit de nouveau cette stupide idée. Les cours seraient une perte de temps. Et avait-il réellement besoin d'aller à l'école ? Tout ça serait vraiment trop facile. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de contempler tous ces adolescents inintéressants et bourru d'hormones s'agiter inutilement, draguant, flirtant. Ils défilaient, arrivant en voiture, se la pétant, s'attardant à savoir qui ferait le plus bel étal de leur richesse.

Stiles s'avança d'un pas rapide, perçant la cohue générale, qui pour la plupart le regardait étrangement. Le nouveau. Comment allons-nous le manger ? Les regards se tournaient vers lui, et s'en décrochaient tout aussi facilement, vaquant à leurs occupations. Les casiers attribués à chaque élève lui rappelaient nombre de choses. Tous ces mauvais souvenirs refluaient, renvoyant des images du passé si difficilement oublié. Stiles grogna dans sa barbe, avant de percuter un élève. Brun, musclé, et air définitivement sauvage. Pourtant empreint d'une certaine gentillesse.

Son cœur rata un battement. Déjà, la présence d'Allison à ses côtés lui confirma ce qu'il pensait. Un loup garou. Le savait-elle ...? Ce n'était cependant en aucun cas son problème.

_ Pardon, s'excusa rapidement Stiles., avant de le contourner rapidement.

Il espérait que la jeune fille avait été mise au courant par son père. Sinon, il allait lui-même devoir faire une mise au point. Il sentait leurs deux regards insistant, tandis qu'il s'enfuyait, slalomant à travers les élèves. La sonnerie retentit, dispersant les élèves dans les classes. Lui devait aller faire un tour chez le directeur.

0oOo0

Harris était, comme à son habitude, hautain et suffisant, prenant de haut le ramassis d'abruti qui lui servait de classe.

_ Silence, dit-il, simplement, avec ce ton glacial et désintéressé qui lui était si caractéristique. J'ai vos notes du dernier examen.

Scott ne put s'en empêcher. Il serra les dents, se mordant la langue, désireuse de se délier. Le garçon de tout à l'heure lui emplissait la tête. Inexplicable. Aucune foutue raison. Mis il devait, il avait besoin de savoir qui c'est. Alors Scott craqua, tout simplement.

_ Il avait l'air de te connaître... C'est qui le mec de tout à l'heure ? Murmura Scott, s'empêchant de poser toutes ses questions à la fois.

Allison hésitait furieusement. Ce mec qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Adam ni d'Eve, lui paraissait trop mystérieux pour être sans danger. Pour elle, pour la meute. Mais son père le lui avait déjà interdit quoi que ce soit. Et il paraissait tellement sérieux.

__ Au fait, Allison. Ce qu'il est, et ce qu'il est venu faire doit rester secret. Je suis sérieux. La personne qui m'a demandé de l'héberger est dangereuse. Et lui, c'est son disciple. Donc garde tout ce que tu sais pour toi. Je suis sérieux Allison. Ça compromettrait tout son travail. Donc bouche cousue, compris ? _

_ Je ... C'est juste un ami de ma famille, mentit-elle, ajoutant un sourire, priant pour que son cœur ne la trahisse pas. Il vient dans le cadre d'un échange avec une école française, et on l'héberge le temps que ça dure.

Scott n'était pas dupe. Allison disait la vérité, mais l'hésitation et ses regards fuyant prouvaient bien qu'elle ne disait pas tout. Soit. Il était un petit ami compréhensif et soucieux du bonheur des personnes qu'il aime, alors si Allison ne lui disait pas tout, elle devait avoir ses raisons. Bizarrement, ce besoin de connaître tout sur toute la vie du jeune homme l'avait quitté en un instant.

_ McCall, vous feriez mieux de vous taire. Sinon j'aggraverais votre note qui atteint déjà des profondeurs abyssales. D-. Tiens, je ne vous ai pas mis F, déclara Harris surpris de lui-même haussant les sourcils. Je vais tout de suite vous arran...

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, interrompant Harris qui finissait d'enfoncer Scott, et lui faisant pousser un grognement. Le directeur s'avança devant la classe, se postant tel le piquet droit qu'il était, avant de faire signe au nouvel élève. Stiles s'avança avec ennui, et pria pour que ça se termine le plus vite possible.

_ Dans le cadre de l'échange, voici l'étudiant que l'on accueillera pendant un mois. Je vous présente Stiles Stillinski, qui nous vient tout droit de France. Faites-lui bonne impression, et faites en sorte qu'il se plaise dans notre école.

Sur quoi, le directeur quitta la salle, laissant Stiles qui répétait déjà une place isolé du reste de la classe. Puis le professeur Harris lui ordonna d'aller s'assoir à côté d'un certain Asher. Blond. Beau. Musclé. Et qui venait d'user de persuasion. Stiles s'assit, tout en faisant usure de ses atouts, sous le regard désireux de son voisin.

_ Donc tu viens de France ? Ça se voit en tout cas ! Tu vas en faire tourner des têtes, toi, plaisanta-t-il, dévoilant un sourire plus aiguisé que la moyenne.

Stiles lui répondit par un sourire faussement gêné, avant de se retenir de lui répondre à haute voix :

**_ Je vais plutôt faire tomber la tienne, vampire, susurra-t-il, tout en regardant le professeur continuer son cours.**

**0oOo0**

**Bref ! N'hesitez pas à review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce texte, qui est court je vous l'accorde, ça me permettra aussi de savoir si ça vaut la peine que je poste cette histoire :) ! Merci d'avance à tous !**


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjouuuuur :D ! Je suis content que ce début de fiction plaise, en tout cas J ! Vos reviews m'ont faites énormément plaisir, continuez de commenter, s'il vous plait !

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, sauf les OC J !

Réponses aux reviews :

EneleHyram : J'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu en penseras J

Kyubea : Non, tu as mal lu, c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui est mort x) ! Ce n'est pas le cadavre de Stiles u_u ! Bon, il est agonisant, mourant, mais pas mort. Bref, ce n'est pas lui !

La Visiteuse : Ça me fait vraiment très plaisir que tu aimes l'idée ^^ ! Bon, Stiles n'est pas très bon en sorcellerie basique, hein. Il sait faire juste quelque truc, mais est très fort dans un domaine J ! J'ai essayé de poster assez vite ! Les reviews m'ont tellement fait plaisir que, même si je n'ai pas fini le troisième chapitre, je poste le deuxième quand même J !

Lylypuce55 : J'ai essayé de faire vite, pour la parution ^^ !

Toonette : Tu l'as là J !

Kyubea : Tant mieux ^^ ! Je pense que tu vas exulter pour la suite, qui est bien plus intéressante, même dans ce chapitre ;) !

Wm2 : La voici ;) !

Djahane Hale : Pour être tout à fait sincère, non, je ne connais pas. Mais je vais essayer de le lire ^^ ! C'est bien ? C'est quoi l'histoire ? J'espère que tu aimeras quand même ^^ !

Donc, maintenant, le rythme de parution : Je ne pourrais pas faire mieux que un par semaine, désolé ! Ce sera variant, en revanche : vous pourrez l'avoir à tout jour de la semaine, suivant la vitesse à laquelle je l'ai écrit !

Si quelqu'un se dévoue pour corriger mes chapitres, ce sera avec plaisir x) !

Bonne lecture !

0oOo0

Stiles avançait mécaniquement, au même titre que les autres, les mains fixés sur le plateau, le dos droit, les jambes figées. Plus il avançait dans la file, plus il se demandait pourquoi il avait voulu essayer la cantine américaine. Les films ne lui avaient-ils pas suffi à avoir un aperçu de l'Amérique ? Apparemment non. Bientôt, la gueule peu aguicheuse de la cantinière apparaissait derrière les montées de vapeur, chacune libérant leurs odeurs peu ragoûtantes. Enfin, quand vint le tour de Stiles, la cuisinière le regarda mollement, de ses yeux las et aigris. Elle plongea sa louche dans le bac de métal, l'agita frénétiquement, avant de la relever bien haut, comme une sacralisation de son art, et de l'abattre avec force sur le plateau qui émit un grincement sous le choc.

Les yeux de Stiles restaient scotchés sur la bouillie immonde qui se prélassait sur son plateau, la fusillant du regard, se demandant comme une telle horreur pouvait exister. Lui et ses idées stupides de tester les cantines. Mais bon, c'était, en soi, la concrétisation d'une idée. La bouffe américaine des cantines avait l'air, et était sûrement degueulasse. Il allait devoir trouver un endroit plus apte à ne pas le faire vomir. Puis, il remonta lentement ses prunelles après quelques minutes d'introspection, qui rencontrèrent le regard bouillonnant de la vieille femme.

_ Suivant, j'ai dit ! Hurla-t-elle, lui crachant presque au visage, agitant sa louche dans tous les sens, déterminée à le frapper.

Les yeux de Stiles s'écartèrent brièvement de surprise, avant de reprendre constance, de la foudroyer du regard l'impudente et de tourner les talons fièrement. Il la tuerait presque, cette bonne femme. Elle ne savait manifestement, ni être agréable, ni cuisiner. Un comble pour quelqu'un qui est censé aimer son travail. Enfin, passons. Stiles balaya la salle du regard, croisant les regards agglutinés sur sa personne, et soupira. Comme si le regard d'une bande de puceaux frustrés pouvant l'atteindre. Ce n'est que quand il rencontra le regard du petit ami de Allison – Scott ? – qu'il s'intéressa un minimum. Tout en s'avançant vers la table solitaire qu'il venait de repérer, il analysa méticuleusement le groupe, récoltant méthodiquement des informations.

Blond, brun, rousse. Il s'assit en silence, le regard rivé sur son repas, s'attachant consciencieusement à contrôler le moindre de ses vaisseaux sanguins. Ces loups, loin d'être discrets, tendaient leur oreille, faisaient une fixette sur le battement de son cœur, comme un gosse à l'affut du papillon. Stiles continua de tourner sans conviction la purée qui accompagnait le hamburger, tout en demandant à quel point ces loups étaient inexpérimentés. Ils se croyaient seuls au monde, faisant étal de leur capacité, ou tout du moins, bien trop au goût de Stiles.

_ Je peux m'assoir la ? Demanda poliment une voix que Stiles reconnut comme étant celle d'Asher.

Stiles ne leva même pas le regard. Asher n'avait, et n'aurait attendu aucune permission pour s'assoir. Il devait s'imaginer avoir trouvé le jackpot. Avec cette odeur légère, mais présente qui collait Stiles.

_T'es pas bavard, décidément ! S'exclama-t-il, tout sourire, se passant une main dans ses cheveux caramel.

_Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire, surtout, lui souria-t-il en retour, naturellement ce qu'il trouva hautement bizarre, mais pas plus dérangeant que cela.

Ce vampire n'avait peut-être rien à se reprocher. Tuer n'avait peut-être jamais fait partie de son début de vie ? Qui sait ? Stiles était beaucoup moins confiant sur le reste. Être vampire, aussi jeune, et seul dans une ville était plutôt quelque chose de rare. Asher devait appartenir à un groupe, sûrement celui qui intéressait Stiles, d'ailleurs. Auquel cas, il serait juste une victime collatérale.

_Je suis persuadé que tu as une vie passionnante ! Plaisanta-t-il, arrachant presque un sourire à Stiles. Alors, comment tu trouves l'Amérique ? Comment c'est, la France ? T'as compris quelque chose au cours de Harr-

Oui, pour être passionnante, sa vie l'était. Orphelin à l'âge de neuf ans, élevé et séquestré par une tante tarée dans le but de décapiter les vampires à tour de main. Persécuté, et surtout en danger de mort permanent pour l'odeur et le gout caractéristique du sang des Stillinski, il était sûr que beaucoup de personnes l'enviaient. Sorcier sous doué de son état, ou très spécialisé, employer son don le tuait, sans certaines connaissances et aides. Alors Stiles roula des yeux et sourit, devant faire ce qui devait être fait. Mais il était sincèrement amusé par ce vampire. Pas que son cœur s'animait d'une quelconque compassion, ou même de remords, mais Asher était stupide. Fatalement jeune.

_On se calme, une question à la fois ! Le freinais-je, amusé par la tentative maladroite de séduction, ou tout du moins de rapprochement du jeune vampire. Pour répondre à ta première question, je ne pense pas que ce soit seulement en quelques jours, et après avoir vu la moitié de la ville que je pourrais te donner mon avis sur l'Amérique. Mais ça change de Paris, alors j'aime bien. La France, c'est différent. Complètement. Et j'ai parfaitement compris le cours de Harris.

Stiles sourit une nouvelle fois, intrigué par le jeune vampire. Son plateau était remplit, au même titre que le sien. Mais les vampires ne digèrent que le sang. Alors qu'allait-il faire ? Feinter de manger ? Il vomirait ses tripes immédiatement. User de persuasion ? Ce vampire n'avait même pas l'air de savoir ce que c'était. Imprimer une idée dans un cerveau, pour la faire germer, et qu'elle obnubile les pensées. Alors en attendant que celui se décide, Stiles s'attarda quelque peu sur son physique.

Ses cheveux caramel étaient parsemés de mèches plus ou moins claires. Ses yeux marrons étaient mouchetés de vert, et sa peau à la teinte mate était parfaite, uniforme. Les muscles étaient divinement dessinés, roulant sous le tee-shirt, attirant le regard. Asher était plutôt carré. Stiles en raffolait, à son plus grand désespoir. En tout cas, il aurait moins de mal à jouer la victime, séduite et brûlante de désir. Ce qui n'empêcherait pas la fatalité.

C'était caractéristique des vampires d'être parfait. Ils incarnaient les fantasmes humains. Ils étaient des séducteurs. Attiraient leur proie pour se nourrir. Tuer était interdit. Peu de vampires osaient. Car, inévitablement, ils devenaient des criminels. Et Stiles, tout comme d'autre, les éliminaient.

Cependant, Stiles se demanda en quoi leurs présences étaient tolérés, sur le territoire Hale. Car Asher n'était pas le seul. Sinon Stiles ne serait pas venu. Mais Hale était-il au courant de leurs présences ? Qui sait ? Mais ce n'est qu'en relevant le regard, qu'il remarqua les prunelles luisantes de Scott. Et d'une fille, bien plus discrète, qui s'appelait Lydia. Un génie, paraissait-il.

_ Je vais vraiment finir par croire que je ne t'intéresse pas, ajouta Asher, affichant une mine de chien battu.

Stiles était quelqu'un de franc, au départ. Il aimait aller droit au but, mais subtilement. Et c'était un joueur, par-dessus tout.

_Peut-être pas dans le sens où tu l'entends, Ash. Répondit Stiles, un sourire charmeur collé aux lèvres, tout en s'empressant d'accentuer l'odeur de son sang.

Immédiatement, Ash réagit. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent légèrement, et la tension qui animait son corps devint presque palpable. Il humidifia distraitement ses lèvres, succombant presque à la tentation de lui sauter dessus. Mais Stiles était joueur. Alors il se leva, lentement, et intensifia encore un peu l'odeur, avant de la disperser. Pour unique réponse, Asher se leva brusquement, jetant son plateau sale sur la pile, qui manqua de peu de s'effondrer sous le choc, avant de rattraper Stiles qui s'engageait déjà dans le couloir, les mains moites, le souffle court, et une envie de sang torturante qui envahissait violemment sa gorge.

Stiles trouva ça facile. Trop facile. Et si peu de contrôle, et tant de naïveté acheva de faire naître un sentiment de compassion. Mais non, pas de sentiment. Plus jamais.

0oOo0

Stiles se demandait encore pourquoi les Français étaient si peu sportifs, durant leur adolescence. Bien sûr, certains se musclaient, faisant tourner des têtes. Mais il fut tout de même étonné que le vestiaire des garçons soit rempli de beaux garçons. Bon, la tête, ce n'était pas toujours cela, mais niveau corps, aucun ne dérogeait à ce qui semblait être normal chez eux.

Il s'avançait, se frayant un chemin entre les torses nus et les blagues pourries qui fusaient, et soupira en trouvant une place libre. Asher, forcément, était déjà là. Et, forcément, était à côté de lui. Enfin, actuellement, il était en face de lui, en boxer, lui souriant à toutes dents, fier de son corps, pavanant comme un pan. Plusieurs choses lui ont été enseignées par Katy. Certaines plus ou moins importantes. Dont les mecs. Stiles craquait, ou bavait intérieurement pour trois choses, si elles étaient réunies. Sacralisée par Katy en lui attribuant le statut de maxime de vie, cette phrase revenait sans cesse, agitant son bas ventre : « Des pectoraux en acier, des abdos en béton, et un cul en titane ! ». Bref, Asher réunissait le tout, et Stiles se dit que, même si il n'était pas professionnel de penser cela, il en ferait bien son quatre heures.

Ne laissant rien paraitre, Stiles se releva, et ôta rapidement son tee-shirt, révélant cicatrices et autres marques. Il n'avait en aucun le devoir d'expliquer d'où elles venaient, alors le fait que Asher le fixe comme cela ne le mit pas plus mal à l'aise que cela. Cela lui faisait juste remonter à ses débuts, et passablement, une mélancolie l'étouffa.

De son coté, Asher n'en pouvait plus. Ne pas s'etre nourri aggravait encore son cas. Le seul point positif, c'est qu'il ne bandait pas, manque de sang. S'il avait été seul avec Stiles, à n'importe quel moment de la journée, il aurait tenté quelque chose de plus concret. Le dévorer. Le posséder. Ne faire qu'un avec ce corps. C'était tout son désir, qu'il devait contenir. Après tout, si l'odeur de Stiles avait un tel effet aphrodisiaque sur lui, il se devait de ne pas le tuer. Mais la frontière entre mort et plaisir était proche. Alors il prenait son mal en patience. Se délectait de la vue qui s'offrait à lui, léchant ses canines, rêvant de les planter dans la gorge fragile et délicate. Essayait de se calmer peu à peu, fermant les yeux, en pensant à autre chose. Mais rien ne marchait. Ses instincts primaires restaient omniprésents. Il pouvait contrôler sa faim, en pensant au festin de ce soir. Mais ce cul, qu'il rêvait de posséder, de revendiquer, l'approchait peu à peu de sa limite. Ce n'est que quand Stiles sortit des vestiaires que Asher revint à lui, se disant qu'il devait avant tout défendre sa propriété, et rattrapa Stiles, apposant et caressant doucement le dos de sa proie de sa grande main, provoquant un délicieux frisson.

0oOo0

_ Mais qui m'a fichu des loques pareilles, bordel ! Même ma grand-mère joue mieux que vous tous ! Beugla Finstock, crachant presque sur ses joueurs. ET ELLE EST MORTE !

Les lycéens restaient là, le regard tantôt sur leurs battes, tantôt sur leurs baskets, attendant que cela se passe. La plupart grognaient qu'ils n'étaient pas à leur maximum, et qu'ils ne pouvaient l'être devant des adversaires aussi pitoyables. Stiles, pour sa part, s'en fichait royalement. Depuis le départ, il était resté sur le banc de touche. Il n'avait jamais joué au cross. Et s'en passait très bien. C'est donc en se curant les ongles avec une concentration rare qu'il échafaudait, patiemment, la suite des évènements.

_ Billinski, tu m'écoutes oui ?! Etre sur le banc ne t'empêche pas d'être fautif ! La solidarité sportive est nécessaire, cria-t-il, essayant vainement d'inculquer des valeurs. Les autres, vous y retournez ! Et que ça saute !

Stiles marmonna dans sa barbe, jurant contre cet abruti qui n'avait toujours pas fini de lui cracher dessus. Et par pitié, qu'on lui enlève ce foutu sifflet. Et était-il attardé en plus de tout le reste ? Problème d'élocution ? Stil-lins-ki. Ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué. Prenantt appui sur ses mains, et se relevant brusquement, il s'apprêtait à laisser sa plainte se formuler, quand, subitement, le grésillement de son cerveau reprit enfin. Pel était enfin de retour, se dit Stiles, soupirant de soulagement.

Mais qui est Pel, alias Pelotte ? Une question pertinente, direz-vous. Dans ce magnifique et horriblement surnaturel monde que le nôtre, tout peut arriver. Tout peut exister. En passant par les trolls, les vampires, les loups garous, les métamorphes, les sorciers et autres. Mais intéressons-nous à une espèce plus rare, les démons. Ceux-ci sont apparus sur Terre, où tout du moins, ont commencé à parasiter les personnes depuis le Moyen-Age et ses environs. Suite à un désastreux lancement de sort de magie hautement obscure, un abruti invoqua un démon. Qui lui-même en invoqua d'autres. Et etc. Cependant, tout ce qui manquait à ces entités pour profiter du nouveau monde qu'il était offert, dans leurs habituels désirs puérils de tuer tout le monde, était un corps. Ces parasites ( on pouvait le qualifier comme ça, oui ) ont besoin d'une enveloppe charnelle pour se développer, et se mouvoir. Conformément à tout le folklore, ces Satan miniatures étaient naturellement attirés vers les sentiments noirs. Et ils prennent donc généralement le contrôle de dangereux psychopathes. Pas que ce soit le cas de Stiles.

Pel, alias Pelotte contracta un pacte avec un ancêtre de Stiles. Ce démon que Stiles pourrait qualifier de ridicule et même mielleux, est en fait un démon plus puissant que la moyenne, faisant partie du deuxième cercle ; ayant été invoqué en tant que deuxième génération. Pelotte est un démon chat qui vit avec la famille Stillinski depuis huit générations. De nos jours, il est le démon qui a passé le plus de temps sur Terre. Alors pourquoi ? En tant que démon chat, Pel ne trouva mieux dans ses conditions de pactes, que de vivre neuf fois. D'une originalité qui fut fulgurante. Neuf vies, neuf générations. Neuf générations de Stillinski se verront donc contracter un pacte avec le démon-chat, communément appeler Pelotte.

Stiles était le neuvième et dernier hôte. Et le grésillement caractéristique de la présence de son démon retentit. Stiles souffla. Depuis plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait pas refait surface, il n'engageait même pas la conversation. Un gamin, vraiment.

**_ Vas-tu te décider à arrêter de bouder, espèce de démon puéril ? **

**_ Pour la dernière fois, promet le moi, gronda la voix rauque et rocailleuse de Pelotte. Ne m'oblige pas à prendre le contrôle. **

Stiles se mordit les lèvres. Cela lui trouait littéralement le cul, mais il ne pouvait faire autrement. Après tout, vivre moins dangereusement pouvait se faire. Et il était aisé de comprendre que même un démon avait peur de mourir. Car étant la dernière génération, la mort de Stiles provoquerait la mort de Pel. Et son train de vie, et surtout sa façon de se battre pouvait inquiéter. Alors Stiles se résigna. Car en dépit de toutes ces histoires familiales, Pelotte avait été son seul ami depuis le drame. En omettant Katy.

**_ C'est bon, d'accord. Je te promets qu'après cette mission, je ne partirais plus que sur des contrats basiques. D'accord ? Mais laisse-moi faire mon dernier gros coup. **

Seul un grognement lui répondit.

**_ Je prends ça pour un oui. **

Cette affaire étant enfin réglée, il porta son regard sur sa montre, avant de soupirer une nouvelle fois.

_ Tu te fiches de moi, Billinski ?! Dix tours de terrains, et deux heures de colles ! Hurla Finstock, afficha un air mi choqué que l'on puisse regarder sa montre quand il engueulait quelqu'un, et mi outré de l'impudence du nouveau.

Stiles roula les yeux au ciel, avant de se reporter sur le terrain, et de se mettre à trottiner sans effort, maudissant le fait qu'il lui restait encore une heure avant de finir les cours. Un pied devant l'autre, sans dépenser aucun effort, Stiles réfléchissait. Asher allait surement lui proposer d'aller quelque part, ce soir. Histoire de « mieux se connaitre ». Il devait absolument vérifier si ce vampire naïf était, d'une manière ou d'une autre, lié avec sa cible.

_ **En parlant de lui. Il arrive. Avec son regard collé sur tes fesses, les crocs sortis, prêt à te sauter dessus. Ce qui promet d'être sauvage, minauda Pel. **

Stiles se retourna vivement, apercevant le regard surpris d'Asher qui se calma instantanément, se rendant compte qu'une partie de son corps avait franchi les limites. Il rétracta ses crocs, et sourit, avant de le rattraper en un instant, priant pour que les questions ne franchissent pas les lèvres. Alors, bien décidé à ce que cette perte de contrôle n'entiche en rien les séances de plaisir futures, il prit la parole en premier, entre deux souffles :

_ Tu fais quelque chose ce soir, dis-moi ?

_ Oui, désolé. Je dois voir quelque chose avec Allison et son père, répondit simplement Stiles.

_ Dommage ! S'exclama-t-il, laissant la déception de sa voix perceptible. J'aurais bien voulu t'amener dans une boite sympa. Ça s'appelle le Jungle.

0oOo0

Quand Stiles referma son livre de littérature, ce fut comme une libération, la sonnerie allant dans ce sens. Il rassembla rapidement ses affaires, fourrant maladroitement le tout dans son sac, avant de quitter la salle d'un pas pressé. La perspective de la soirée à venir l'excitait au plus haut point. Plusieurs préparatifs devaient être faits.

Premièrement, son odeur. Bien qu'il lui était facile de la réguler, l'effacer lui était impossible. Et il devait impérativement endiguer le pouvoir de son sang sur Asher. En sport, il avait été à la limite de la perte de contrôle, les crocs à l'air libre et peu avenants. Il devait absolument ralentir la cadence, lui-même se prêtant bien trop au jeu. Les cigarettes devraient faire l'affaire, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Suivre Asher serait plus ardu.

Deuxième point : le problème Argent. Il devait encore passer un coup de fil à Katy pour la forme, mais Stiles doutait du bien-fondé de la cohabitation entre eux. Il devait partir, officieusement bien sûr, de la maison. Il n'avait qu'un mois pour finir sa mission. Tout devait être pris en compte. Et un autre problème, exclusif à Allison, ne lui plaisait pas. Il allait devoir régler cela. Et vite. En marchant sur le bitume du parking scolaire, cette idée ne fit que se renforcer. Allison avait l'air d'une personne loyal. Mais partager sa véritable nature avec ses amis n'allait pas arranger les intérêts de Stiles. Les loups voudront coopérer avec lui, ayant surement le même but, sans qu'ils ne voient la somme d'argent à la clé. Ca deviendrait un véritable foutoir s'ils venaient à apprendre la raison de sa présence. Alors il allait devoir s'en occuper sous peu.

**_ Stiles. Alpha en vue. A gauche. Tend l'oreille. Je crois bien que le problème Argent ne doive etre résolu plus vite que prévu. **

Ses prunelles miel bifurquèrent immédiatement vers le groupe nouvellement formé. Il connaissait la quasi-totalité du groupe. Lydia Martin, génie arrogant. Jackson Witthemore. Tout aussi arrogant que sa copine. Bien moins intelligent. Erika Reyes. Sauvage et indiscipliné. Esclave de ses désirs. Vernon Boyd. Calme. Dangereux. Isaac Lahey. Gamin. Allison Argent. Scott MacCall. Impulsif. Et le dernier, inconnu au bataillon. Enfin...

**_ Le plus sexy aussi. Oh mon dieu. **

Ignorant volontairement les remarques peu constructives de Pel, l'inconnu éveilla tout de même un intérêt grandissant. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur chaque parcelle de son corps, qu'il devinait parfaitement à son gout. La peau lisse, la barbe de trois jours, des pommettes saillantes, et des fossettes marquées. Stiles sentait déjà son bas ventre émettre une douce chaleur. Son odeur, plus marquée. L'inconnu était bandant, littéralement. Et les prunelles bestiales qu'il porta sur Stiles avec un désir évident achevèrent de le faire fantasmer. Il devait être l'alpha, Derek Hale. Et Stiles, sentant désormais tous les regards lupins du groupe sur lui, souri. Dispersant son odeur brusquement, les sourcils de l'alpha se froncèrent immédiatement, accentuant le sourire mesquin de Stiles. Ca promettait.

0oOo0

Les commentaires sont vos amis u_u ! Et les boosteurs d'auteurs :D ! Si vous avez des questions de compréhensions, j'y répondrait par MP ! Je sais que l'explication avec Pel est pompeuse, enfin, je sais pas, mais c'est vraiment nécessaire, car l'histoire tourne autour de ça et d'autre chose. Si je l'avais pas fait, on aurait plus rien compris :/

En espérant que cela vous ai plus, à la prochaine fois !


End file.
